A wind turbine with a tower and a nacelle typically comprises a yaw bearing by which the nacelle can be rotated relative to the tower. The yaw bearing may comprise sliding components, for example bearing pads. These bearing pads may be needed to be exchanged from time to time. An exchange of a sliding component may be necessary e.g. because of wear.
However, this exchange is currently very complex and costly. Until now, a crane typically lifts the nacelle of a wind turbine in order to remove and exchange the sliding components. Due to the heavy weight of the nacelle, weighing typically several hundreds of tons, this is very expensive and complicated. Particularly in offshore applications, i.e. offshore wind turbines, an exchange of the sliding components is difficult.